You Want Me To Die Saving Children?
by fififolle
Summary: What does Rodney actually do when he is faced with some children who need saving? Season 2 setting. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers: **Hide and Seek, Hot Zone, Season 2 character.

**A/N**: I wondered if I could write a fic involving Rodney and children, as he seems to loves them so much ;) … I'm getting in the mood for the BBC Children In Need Appeal, on Friday 18th November…

**Summary:** What does Rodney actually do when he is faced with some children who need saving? Season 2 setting.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Well, Halling, I'm not sure. I'll need to consider it…When exactly will this…Tar-Nat occur?" Dr Elizabeth Weir formed her sentence carefully. She was leaning forward on her desk, a sign that she was much more relaxed now with the revered Athosian elder. Only a matter of months ago her words would have held much more diplomatic reluctance, her posture more authority.

The tall, humble man could see her genuine consideration, and smiled. "It will occur at the next conjunction of two sacred stars. I have talked with friends, we think it will be not much more than one of your weeks."

Elizabeth knew when he said 'friends', he meant members of her team who had been able to calculate the astronomical patterns for his original homeworld. That was OK. She didn't need to know _everything_ her people worked on. She expected them to use their own judgement, and make their own decisions when they could. That's why they were chosen, after all.

"Well, I'll want to discuss it with Colonel Sheppard and so on. I can let you know in a few days. I'm glad you asked for help." She was standing now, holding out her hand to shake. To her surprise, he quickly drifted to the side of the desk, and held her shoulders firmly, opening her to his offering of intimate greeting.

Their foreheads touched, and then Halling stepped backwards, his head bowing again. "Thank you, Dr Weir. Until we speak again…" With that, he turned and swept from her office.

Elizabeth cocked her head thoughtfully. It obviously meant a lot to him. Tar-Nat…some sort of rite of passage for Jinto and the other young Athosian boy of a similar age. She wondered what everyone else would think.

0o0o0

"They want to _what_?" shrieked Rodney. The others in the conference room sighed audibly.

Sheppard's mouth quirked at the reaction of the Canadian. "Piece of cake, Rodney. If they want to take a camping trip into the hills with the kids, that's fine by me."

"Hills? These look like the teeth of hell! And is it absolutely necessary to do it in the dark?" retorted McKay.

Ronon snorted, earning him a glare from the agitated chief scientist.

Simpson was standing by the display on the wall, and cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "The correct star positions will occur in four days time. The location of the Tar-Nat stone is here, on Mount Tar-Shen," she pointed, "and the ritual is supposed to be carried out when the sun rises. Halling says they can go up _the day before_," she shot a glance at McKay, "and wait for the dawn. Initial data suggests good weather." She folded her hands together, indicating the end of her contribution.

Teyla gave her a gracious nod of her head, accompanied by her smile. "Thank you, Dr Simpson."

The scientist nodded to acknowledge the appreciation, and sat down.

Elizabeth looked around, "Any questions?"

"What do they need us for? Can't they just go on their own, like they must have done for years?" McKay still wasn't buying it.

Sheppard leaned forward, almost lying across the desk, and looked up into his neighbour's face. "In case you hadn't noticed, McKay, _until we came along_, they didn't have the Wraith around _every_ corner. They just need a bit of back-up, that's all."

"Why do I have to go?"

Ah, the truth of the matter was revealed, everyone could see.

"Rodney, are you, or are you not, a member of Colonel Sheppard's team?" Elizabeth was going to enjoy this, she knew.

"Yes." McKay was not enjoying this.

"And I want Colonel Sheppard's team to protect our special friends. Do I not?"

"S'pose," he muttered.

"Good. Well, it all seems straightforward enough. I'll let Halling know the good news. Thank you, gentlemen, ladies." The leader of the Atlantis expedition rose and left the conference room.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers: **Hide and Seek, Hot Zone, Season 2.

**A/N**: I wondered if I could write a fic involving Rodney and children, as he seems to loves them so much ;) … I'm getting in the mood for the BBC Children In Need Appeal, on Friday 18th November…

**Summary:** What does Rodney actually do when he is faced with some children who need saving? Season 2 setting.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

And so it came to pass, that Colonel Sheppard and his team accompanied Halling and Jinto, along with Wex, and his father, Myro, through the 'gate. As they stepped onto the soil of Athos, Teyla looked around her, her face impassive, but her quiet demeanour revealing apprehension at the return to this planet. The Athosian men also seemed anxious, and Colonel Sheppard got the group on the move. It would be a good day's walk to the foot of the mountain, and they had little time for reminiscence.

"Tell me again why we can't take a puddlejumper…" McKay muttered to Sheppard.

"Because…" explained Sheppard with exaggerated patience, "that would be _cheating_."

McKay just grunted.

Jinto and Wex were actually very excited, and the weight of their packs didn't seem to affect the boys at all. At first, they walked close to Colonel Sheppard and Dex, but slowly their curiosity led them to the side of Dr McKay, who had all manner of fancy gizmos on his person.

"What does that do?" Jinto asked, looking up at McKay, who was holding a small device.

"It detects life signs. Go away." replied the man.

Jinto was unconcerned by the brush off, and continued to walk alongside, studying the actions of the adult.

"Has it detected any life signs?" Jinto tried again.

McKay groaned. "Why don't you ask if we're there yet?" he replied, and marched on with more speed.

Jinto frowned with puzzlement, and hurried after.

It began to rain as they began to discuss stopping for lunch. Halling described a cave not far ahead that would provide suitable shelter for their midday meal.

0o0o0

"I thought that Simpson person said the weather was going to be good?" Ronon asked McKay.

"_Dr Simpson _is not from the meteorological office. A little rain hardly constitutes hazardous conditions." McKay rejoined.

"A little rain?" echoed Sheppard incredulously. "You haven't checked outside recently, have you?"

McKay dropped his ration pack and peered towards the mouth of the cave. He could hear it now. The rain was torrential. His shoulders sagged. "Oh, great. Don't suppose it's just a passing shower…?"

Myro spoke up, "This rain is common at this time of year. It does indeed pass quickly. We may find it has passed before we set off again." The large man grinned widely, unperturbed by the downpour.

Halling was nodding in agreement. "It may be wiser to wait a few moments more until it is over. That will make the rest of the day less unpleasant."

Sheppard and Ronon were communicating with shrugs and facial expressions. The Colonel made his call. "We'll give it another thirty minutes, then we need to get going, rain or no rain."

"We could go back…" McKay offered.

Teyla was the only one to even give McKay a civil answer. "We need to make the journey today, or the Tar-Nat will be missed."

McKay rolled his eyes; he already knew his suggestion would be dismissed out of hand.

0o0o0 

By the time they reached the lower slopes of Mount Tar-Shen, the two young boys were really very tired. They had hiked hard all afternoon, as Sheppard was keen to make up time after they had waited for the rain to stop. And stop it had done, right on time. The afternoon had been a dry walk, but they had felt like they were following the weather front. They could see the rain falling out of the sky ahead of them as they walked. Ronon and Teyla had remained constantly vigilant against any hostile presence, but there had been nothing so far.

Myro drew alongside Sheppard. "It is getting late, Colonel. I feel we should camp near here, and make the climb just before the dawn."

Sheppard considered the words of the Athosian. Everyone was certainly tired, the rain had set them back, and it would be safer to leave the rough scramble for the morning. "Agreed. Pick a site and we'll get set for the night."

Myro and Halling began studying the terrain for a good place to rest before the final climb. As the lower slope turned into a rockier incline, the Athosian men indicated to Sheppard a suitable campsite, and the Colonel told everyone it was time to call it a day. They began to take off their packs and got to work.

Wex watched McKay dragging kit from his Bergen. "What is your name, McKay?"

The Canadian stopped what he was doing and stared at the kid, his face twisted in contempt. "What do you mean, 'What is my name?' It's McKay, obviously!"

"Yes, but I have heard Dr Weir call you Rodney." His eyebrows were raised.

McKay froze for a moment, and then faced his accuser. "Well, that's because my name is _Rodney_ McKay. _Doctor_ Rodney McKay, actually. You should call me Doctor McKay, got it?" He stared down the boy.

"Okay, Rodney." Grinned Wex, and ran off to join Jinto, leaving McKay cursing under his breath and shaking a fist, after he'd checked everyone else was busy with other things.

0o0o0

"Are the young men bothering you, Dr McKay?" Teyla asked as they settled down for the night in the group of two-man tents. She always enjoyed the chance to discuss the day with the civilian on the team, and their accommodation sharing provided the perfect opportunity. She found he had…interesting insight into the progress of a mission. Jinto and Wex had been circling the scientist all day, and she knew he was not always comfortable around the children of her race.

He was scowling, and his reply was a little forced. "No. Not at all." He continued to tug at his sleeping bag zipper, even although it seemed to be all the way up.

Her mouth twitched, as she rested her head on her bent arm. "They like to learn. And you have much to teach. That is why they like to be close to you."

He stopped fiddling, and looked at her. "Well, understandable of course. I probably know more than anyone else here about more subjects than anyone else. Goodnight, Teyla." He pulled the bag up to his chin and shut his eyes.

"Indeed, Dr McKay. Goodnight."

* * *

**TBC **

**A/N:** Hope you are enjoying...I'll try not to let you wait too long for the obvious...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I LOVE reading your comments! Funny, I never really considered I would be whumping them, but yeah, actually, there's a fair amount of whumping coming along, question is, when? Now I need to decide whether to give as much comfort as hurt ;)

Absolutely, Fanwoman, I just got carried away with ethnicity...

Thanks to Stuart Maconie of Radio 2 for 'uniquench'. He was describing BBC tea, or was it coffee?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Halling gently shook McKay's shoulder. "Wake up, Dr McKay. It is time."

One bleary eye appeared from under a sleepy lid. "All right. I gotcha."

Teyla was already up, and it was still virtually dark when McKay exited the tent. Soon, everyone was tucking into a hearty breakfast prepared by Ronon Dex. The chill morning air nipped at their extremities as they all supped on the uniquench that passed for tea. The boys were chattering excitedly about the day ahead. Myro and Halling looked happy.

"All right, people. Let's get this show on the road. We've got an hour before the sunrise, and a long way to go." Sheppard looked up at the imposing mountain above them. The Tar-Nat stone could be seen high above them, a strange solitary boulder balanced on a rocky outcrop. The Colonel rubbed his hands and began organising the camp. They would leave much of their kit behind today, and return for it after the ritual.

Sheppard wandered close to McKay as the party was almost ready to set off. He lowered his voice and leant close. "Keep your huffing and puffing to yourself today, McKay. Don't spoil things. It's important to Jinto and Wex."

McKay looked quite hurt, then growled at the Colonel. "Hey, this climb is no great shakes for me. I'll be fine. And I happen to be quite proud of those two, if you must know. We came a long way yesterday."

Sheppard looked a little surprised, and shrugged. "Just make sure there's no funny stuff up here, weird tech, life signs, you know the drill." Getting the nod from McKay, he walked to the head of the track and called on everyone to get them moving.

As the incline steepened, and the slick rock underfoot became more uneven and awkwardly spaced, the group became more slow and careful. The dim light of the pre-dawn lit the rocky path eerily. Myro and Halling gave gentle encouragement to the boys, who were wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Sheppard used Ronon to chart the climb, trusting him to pick the best route up the rocks. He knew Teyla could have leapt up in half the time, but he asked her to bring up the rear, knowing she was watchful of the progress of those above. She called for rest breaks as she saw one or another become tired.

It took them close to an hour to find themselves approaching the Tar-Nat stone. As they each pulled themselves onto the plateau, they looked up at its huge form. It stood easily ten feet high, poised like an enormous jagged ball, ready to roll down the mountainside.

"Amazing, isn't it?" breathed Halling. They all nodded wordlessly.

The first rays of sun were threading above the horizon as the men prepared the boys for the ritual. Incredibly, the stone could be scaled, and they were expected to stand on the top of the stone to be declared Men. Halling and Myro were anointing the foreheads of Jinto and Wex with a red dye they had brought with them. Sheppard and the others stood silently, watching the careful arrangements. McKay looked anxiously at the stone. He would not do what they were about to for all the powerbars in Atlantis.

Each father touched foreheads with his son, and the two boys began tentatively feeling the stone, picking handholds to lift themselves from the plateau.

Everyone watched the boys struggle their way up the side of the stone, looking at their hands and feet gripping, muscles tense. McKay swallowed nervously, and began to make more glances at his equipment, finding it easier to watch the blips, than the boys themselves.

Wex was breathing hard, making little grunts as he heaved himself up by his fingers to the next hold. Jinto seemed to balance his way easily, almost swinging up and over the top of the stone. With a glance at his father, and seeing a nod, he held out an arm to help Wex onto the top. Wex looked up, but with a grin, shook his head, and it was not long before he joined his friend. They stood, shoulders touching, looking out over the grassy plains far below, to the sun beginning to rise above the distant horizon.

Sheppard let out a long breath he had not known he had held. Ronon chuckled and looked down at the Colonel with a knowing wink.

Halling and Myro touched foreheads with each other, and began lighting candles on the ground, two each. As the sun rose, they knelt, eyes closed. Teyla smiled, watching the ritual. Only one parent had only ever been required to make the journey with each child to Tar-Shen, and she had never seen the ritual first-hand.

The boys on the top of the rock were whooping with joy as the sun cleared the horizon. Even McKay could feel the power of the achievement. He gave a nod to Sheppard, who smiled back.

Jinto and Wex took as much care getting back down from the stone, and soon found themselves back with their fathers, greeting them ecstatically. Halling and Myro grinned widely, rubbing their sons shoulders with pride.

"You are now Men of Athosia." Halling declared. He looked at Teyla with a sad smile. It would have been Men of Athos, only that home was no longer. She nodded, acknowledging the acceptance of Halling that their people had settled in a new place with some success. She wondered how many more times they would conduct this ritual. Perhaps some mountain in their new land would replace Tar-Shen.

TBC  



	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

I know, Fanwoman, but it was _me_ who got a bit of a shock when I realised I had set myself a project that meant I had to whump on purpose, otherwise how could he save anyone? I've only ever borrowed whump from canon LOL. But I'd started by then so I couldn't stop!

drufan and Xtin2000 - Yeah, me too – LOL!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They had the camp dismantled before they rested for lunch. It felt like it had been a long morning, but the warm feeling of achievement was still burning in the hearts of Jinto and Wex. Halling and Myro had many tales to tell of times past, and it enhanced the atmosphere of the day.

McKay glanced at Ronon, and saw him shift nervously on the rock he was sitting on. "Ronon, you OK?" he asked, quietly.

"Fine. I don't like hanging around much. Not used to sitting in one place longer than a few minutes. I get…nervous."

The enormity of some of Ronon's comments had not yet ceased to amaze and horrify McKay. He swallowed. "Right. Yeah." Not sure what else to say, McKay stood, and began clearing up.

With his lead, the rest of the group more reluctantly got to work, packing up. They knew they would need to camp again, before reaching the 'gate tomorrow at some point. As long as they made some progress this afternoon, they would be on schedule.

Jinto was pulling his pack onto his pack as he wandered over to McKay. "Do you think I could be a scientist one day, Dr McKay?"

McKay straightened up and towered over the boy, studying him closely. "Do you like taking things apart?" he asked.

"Uh, I like making things…" he offered, frowning with concentration.

"It's a start, I suppose. Try taking things apart sometime." McKay shrugged.

"OK." Jinto wandered away, his lips pursed in thought.

0o0o0

Sheppard and Teyla led the way as the track wound its way around the foot of Tar-Shen. A steep slope led up the mountain to their left, a densely-shrubbed slope led away down on their right. The muddy, stony track was crossed by rivulets of water running down the hillside into the river flowing far below them.

The boys scurried along beside their fathers, ahead of Ronon and McKay who brought up the rear. It had begun to rain quite heavily again, and the group had picked up the pace a little. McKay looked up at the Satedan.

"Feel better on the move?"

There was hesitation from Dex. "Yes. And No."

McKay was about to ask for a little clarification, when an incredible rumbling noise filled his senses, and shook him on his feet. He looked ahead to where Sheppard and Teyla had stopped, and had turned to face them. Simultaneously, they all realised the source of the noise, and looked up to the hillside above them, to see a huge rush of water and mud slipping down between them.

The landslide seemed to remove a slice of the hill between Sheppard and McKay, and it was taking Halling and Myro with it. The two Athosian men were hit hard by the force of the liquidy mass, and were carried down the shrubby bank.

"Father!" cried Jinto, as he and Wex were knocked to their knees by the gushing torrent in front of them.

Ronon leapt from the track and began bounding down the hillside after the two men. Sheppard was shouting but he could not be heard. McKay stared after Ronon, and was then horrified to see more of the track slipping away down the hill, with Jinto and Wex falling with it. He dived forward, falling flat on his stomach, searching with his eyes into the opening chasm, but his vision blurred by muddy spray. The boys had disappeared from sight.

Sheppard looked at Teyla, and she spoke for him. "I will go and help Ronon, you stay here and assist Dr McKay." He nodded, and she swiftly launched herself down into the undergrowth, following the line of the chasm.

"Atlantis? This is Sheppard. We need medical assistance. Send Beckett. Send two puddlejumpers. Now."

* * *

A/N: I've never written such action before. How's it going? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're getting me all excited! And it's BBC Children in Need tonight!

rippleseditior, it was never my intention, but this fic sucked me in mercilessly as NenyaVilyaNenya (hi!) seems to understand, and hey, I wonder what might happen…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Almost as quickly as it had arrived, the landslide was over, leaving a deep, wide gash running down the mountainside. McKay could now see Jinto and Wex clinging to roots half way down the chasm, some feet below him. Mud, debris and water continued to flow down the gash. He could see their faces, filthy and scared.

"Jinto! Wex!" McKay called down, not shouting, almost crying. Their eyes on his made up for their terrified silence.

"McKay! Are they OK?" Sheppard shouted over the noise of the water. He had a fairly good view of the situation from his side, and it didn't look that great.

McKay's face spoke a thousand words, most of which were 'no'. It was a very deep chasm that had been torn in the side of the hill, the gushing muddy torrent far below filled with branches and rocks. The sides of the chasm were not quite vertical, but almost. The boys seemed stable enough where they were, but there was no telling how long the roots would hold, or their footholds remain firm. Sheppard was helplessly too far away, with nothing to bridge the gap.

The Colonel rubbed the rain off his face roughly, and tried a more direct approach. "Do you think you can get down there?"

The sheer terror in McKay's face was unparalleled. "You're kidding me, right?"

By now, Sheppard was on his knees on the other side of the chasm. He looked down to where the boys clung to the wall. "Jinto!" he shouted, "Can you climb up to Dr McKay?"

He watched Jinto and Wex cast their eyes around, barely able to take their gaze from the rushing water below. Jinto sobbed, "I don't know, Colonel Sheppard. We...we can try."

Jinto let go his right arm from the root he was holding onto, and grasped at another root a little higher up. He brought a foot up to follow, scrabbling at the jutting rocks in the muddy earth for purchase. In another long moment, he was clinging on a little higher up than Wex. The effort of it seemed overwhelming, and he just hung on where he now was.

Sheppard looked at McKay, "I think you need to go down and be there for them. Can you…Will you go down?"

McKay's face was aghast as he shouted back. "You want me to die too?" It brought a whimper and a sob from below him.

The Colonel licked his dry lips. "C'mon, McKay. I have it on good authority this would be the way you want to go."

McKay froze for a moment. "Oh, yeah? You think I really want to die saving children? Maybe not so soon!" McKay shifted on his stomach, looking intently at the walls of the chasm.

"Look on the bright side! If you don't make it, you'll have your wish." Sheppard had been told of how McKay wanted to be remembered, had he been killed by the nanovirus some months ago. He wanted his sister to be told he'd died saving children. Of course, he hadn't been killed after all.

"It wasn't my wish! It was just a hypothetical fabrication! Who told you? Zelenka? I'm gonna kill him!"

"It was Ford."

"Oh. Well, when we rescue him, I'm gonna kill _him_."

Sheppard smiled wryly at the thought that McKay was thinking in terms of 'when' and 'rescue', particularly in relation to Ford. Both would have been anomalous to the man a year ago. The rest of it, well, he figured they'd better get today over with first.

Sheppard, too had been studying the chasm walls, and made a conclusion. "You can do it, McKay."

McKay wasn't quite certain. He called down, "Hang on, guys. We'll work something out, OK?"

Wex gripped tighter onto the root, and looking up into the face of the man, whispered, "Help us, please…Rodney."

* * *

TBC soon 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

nebbyJen – Ronon just felt it coming, you know? He's got _instinct_, you see?  
drufan – Yeah, but he has a remote DHD, see? (runs away in embarrassment)  
Silverthreads – Thanks, I liked that too ;)  
Fanwoman – Physics? Well, I guess…Newton I suppose…

Special announcement:  
Ladies and Gentlemen, it is appeal night in the UK's BBC Children in Need. In honour of the 17 reviewers who have submitted a total of 31 reviews so far for this fic (both those being prime numbers, by the way) I am donating £48 to Children In Need.  
Many thanks to…angw, Janine, flah7, szhismine, Dr. Dredd, Fanwoman, Silverthreads, Rojoca, drufan, Xtin2000, rippleseditor, Erikstrulove, NenyaVilyaNenya, Rocketlover, Luna, nebbyJen, and fanaddict.

Now I just have to finish the fic… crucial moment coming here…  
Phew! Hang on tight!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sheppard watched as the Canadian swallowed hard, and, with a quick, anxious glance at him, scrambled round until he could lower his legs over the edge. There were many roots, and they seemed to hold fast as he let himself down.

"Jinto!" McKay called. "I'm gonna come down and help you climb up, just hang on." He slowly lowered himself from root to root, working around the boys so he didn't disturb their holds.

Sheppard watched the scientist as he groped his way down the chasm wall, mud coating his front, rain falling on his back. McKay was a little soft around the middle, but those arms were strong, and his hands belied their deftness. He was glad he'd put McKay on his team in the first place; those arms had pulled him out of a tight spot on more than one occasion. The radio drew him out of his concentration.

"_Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla."_

Sheppard sat back on his heels. "Go ahead, Teyla."

_"I am down by the river. I cannot get across to Ronon, but I can see him, and he has brought Halling and Myro from the river."_

_Oh thank God._ Sheppard rubbed rain off his face for the umpteenth time as he waited for the status report. "And…?"

_"I do not think they are dead. Ronon was resuscitating Myro. They are both lying in the recovery position. There is much blood also."_

_Crap._ "OK. The jumpers should be here any moment. Tell them where you are, get yourselves out of there."

When Teyla had given her affirmative, Sheppard returned his attention to McKay. He had brought himself right under Wex, and both boys were beginning to scramble upwards. Above the roar of the water, he could hear their sobs and grunts as they tried to reach safety. McKay looked pale but determined as he came up behind.

Jinto had found roots and rocks enough to bring him to the lip of the chasm. Sheppard held his breath as he watched the boy try to lever himself the last couple of feet. The effort was clearly consuming.

"That's it, Jinto! Go on!" Sheppard called. If only he wasn't so far away... And then the boy was over, crawling away from the edge. He looked down and saw Wex clinging on with grubby hands, knuckles whitened with the strain. "Come on, Wex, just a little further!" he encouraged. Wex's head came around and up, to look at the Colonel. What John saw there made the blood leave his feet. Wex's mouth dropped open, as the root he was holding slowly pulled away from the chasm wall. He seemed unable to let go and find another anchor.

Wex dropped silently down the chasm wall, but McKay grabbed for him, shouting, "No,no,no,no,no…" and then the boy was held, dangling by his wrist. McKay's hand grasped firmly, his face tortured by the exertion.

"Hold on, McKay!" Sheppard lay flat on his front, as if to somehow get closer, but it was a vain gesture.

Wex tried to reach out with his free arm, to grasp a rock or a root. His feet connected with the wall, but he couldn't steady himself. He let out a gasp as he realised that McKay could just not hold him any longer.

Sheppard watched in horror as Wex slipped from McKay's hand, but in that instant, he cried out as he saw what happened next. "McKay!"

As Wex's wrist had slipped from his wet, muddy hand, McKay appeared to let go himself, and the boy and the man had fallen together, cries of fear joining Sheppard's cry, as they descended into the churning torrent.

* * *

TBC soon...  



	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Hey Rocketlover! You sneaked in extra donation there, that was so funny!

So, for Dr. Dredd, and Rocketlover (who has a naval connection, and thus to my own little Carson-world) I have written this little interlude…

Yes, I have borrowed a few Radio 2 presenters for this scene…  
Apologies if any of the medical stuff is pants.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – An Interlude**

Carson cleared his throat quietly, and his whole team fell silent. Elizabeth had insisted he take as many people as he thought he'd need. That meant one more doctor and three medical technicians. Two of them had come on the Daedalus, and Carson had never seen them in action before. Ronon had been able to provide Carson with initial details of what to expect, but Carson felt the tension around him.

He scanned the faces of his colleagues huddled in the back of the jumper. "Right, lads…"

Sally and Lynn shared wry glances. He called everyone 'lad'.

"Let's just stick to the plan, OK? I'm going to take Myro. I want you, Lynn, and Terry, to assist me. Ken, you take Halling, and Sally, work with him." He received brief nods from everyone.

"We know they've been in the water, so first priority is the resp system. Ken and I will take care of that. Lynn, Sally, you get started on the head-to-toe. Don't bloody miss anything, got it?" he waited for their nods.

"Remember, we want them breathing, immobilised, and as long as they aren't dripping blood like a pound of meat, I want them in the 'jumper and back to Atlantis. They've probably got crush injury and fractures from the trip down the gulley, but we're going to need to be back in the infirmary before we deal with everything. If it's hanging out, or leaking, patch it up best you can. From what Ronon has told me, I'm more worried about their lungs."

Carson saw Terry pale a little. His experience and qualifications were exemplary, but that might count for nothing in the Pegasus. "Terry, just keep the oxygen coming, and the backslabs ready. You'll be fine."

The tall Irishman smiled wanly. "I know, Dr Beckett. It's just…I've never been on the soil of another planet before. Or treated aliens…"

Carson frowned. "Aliens? Aye, I know it seems that way, son, but Halling and Myro are as human as they come. Just stick to what you know. Believe me, this won't be the worst you see."

The Marine piloting the 'jumper turned in his seat. "We're almost there, Dr Beckett."

"OK, lads, look lively now." Ken made a great imitation of Carson, and got a laugh from everyone.

* * *

TBC soonish 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

What's gonna happen? Argh! Thanks to everyone joining in!

Pudsey is the yellow teddy bear mascot of BBC Children in Need - LOL.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Sheppard stared in horror as McKay and Wex were swept into the churning muddy torrent and disappeared from sight. Before he had a chance to think, he heard a puddlejumper coming swooping up the hillside below him, and he heard a crackle in his ear, and a voice calling him by name.

Standing up swiftly, Sheppard looked at the approaching 'jumper. "Pudsey? Is that you? Get your hairy ass up here as fast as you can, Sergeant! Pick up the boy on the other side from me, now!" There only came a growl in reply.

Through the front screen of the 'jumper, he saw the great bear of a man with a shock of hair like straw, in the pilot's chair. Pudsey gave Sheppard a wave before spinning the 'jumper on a dime, rear hatch opening, as it came to hover near Jinto. Without another thought, Sheppard flung himself off the path and into the bushes below, heading downhill for the river as fast as he could.

As the 'jumper lifted away from the ground, Jinto on board, the pilot scanned the other side of the chasm.

_"Where the hell is the Colonel? Oh, great, I lost the boss. I am so stuffed."_

0o0o0

The voice of Teyla reached Sheppard's ears. "_Dr Beckett is with Halling and Myro. They are…_" she paused, "_Colonel, I can see a body coming down the gully._"

Crap. Sheppard could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he slid and ran through the rain towards her.

_"No, wait. I can see Wex. Dr McKay is holding onto him. They are going to be swept into the river."_

"I'm coming down, Teyla. Is there any way to get to them?" Sheppard was breathing hard as he stumbled down the last hundred feet.

Sheppard arrived at the riverbank to find Teyla down on some rocks at the water's edge, shouting to two Marines on the far bank, by a 'jumper. He could see McKay flailing a little in the water, as he propelled himself and the boy in an attempt to leave the current. Sheppard could only sigh with relief as he saw they were both conscious and, well, there. The Marines anchored Ronon who had stepped into the river and reached out to pull at McKay as he was drifting past in the fast water. It was a close thing, but they got them, and one heave from Ronon was enough to have McKay on his feet, Wex still grasped tightly.

To Sheppard, it seemed like an eternity watching them struggle out of the river. The feeling of still being on the wrong side was almost unbearable. The rain finally letting up was no comfort.

McKay seemed to lean heavily in the arms of Ronon. It was as if being so near to safety had caused his limbs to turn to lead. The Marines managed to finally prise Wex from McKay, and get the boy up the bank. Ronon was steadying McKay as the scientist waited for the strength to haul himself out of the water, and it looked in the end as if Ronon did most of the work. Finally, Ronon dragged himself up onto the grass, and lay down where he was, his mission completed.

Pudsey's 'jumper opened behind the Colonel, and a voice inside called out. "Need a ride?"

Teyla and Sheppard rushed into the rear of the 'jumper. "Get me over there, Sergeant. I've been on the wrong side of the river too long."

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** There's more to come, looks like you'll get comfort to go with the hurt after all... 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Actually, it doesn't seem like enough comfort, sorry… Anyway, I hope the rest of the fic is enjoyed in some way by all…this is the penultimate chapter.

HD – high dependency  
dex. – dexamethasone

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Right. On my mark." Carson directed his technicians, who were lifting Myro. He was completely immobilised on a red backslab, padded cushioning around his head and legs, straps everywhere. The two medical staff carried Myro into the back of the 'jumper, where Halling already lay, similarly trussed.

Beckett rubbed his forehead with a damp hand, and spoke to the doctor next to him. "All right, Ken. You take this jumper and get those two into the HD beds. Give Myro the I.V. dex., and get Halling into surgery after he's been through imaging. OK, son?"

Ken, although clearly at least a decade older than Beckett, gave his boss a big grin, and a squeeze on the shoulder. "You've got it."

"Tell Sally and Lynn to bring out blankets and a pack. They can stay with me. We'll deal with the boys and the others." Carson continued to talk over his shoulder as he turned his attention to Wex.

Kneeling next to the shivering child, Carson began his examination. Careful hands roamed over the boy's head and neck. "Do you know where you are, Wex?" Carson's soft brogue caressed Wex's jumbled thoughts.

"I…Rodney…we…" he mumbled in reply.

McKay was sitting next to him, his head down between his lifted knees, one hand clasped across the back of his neck.

"It's OK, son, I know. I just want to make sure you've not broken anything before we fly home." Carson continued to check the boy over, his flashlight working overtime. "Where are those blankets?" He called over his shoulder at the medical technician who was heading in his direction.

Sheppard grabbed a blanket from the technician as he hurried over from the other 'jumper. He hunkered down next to McKay and draped it around the man's shoulders, leaving one hand on the man's back.

"Jeez, McKay, you…"

McKay lifted his head from his knees. Sheppard could see ugly grazing down one side of McKay's face. The Colonel suddenly tried to take in what his friend looked like. McKay was completely soaking, thoroughly filthy, and there seemed to be bloody rips in his clothing everywhere.

McKay's mouth trembled a little as he spoke quietly. "I jumped."

"I saw." He put his head close, making eye contact. "You did it."

McKay's shoulders shook as he gave a half-laugh. "Did it? Nearly did it!"

Sheppard frowned, confused. "Nearly…?"

Wide, fearful eyes were very close. "Yeah. Nearly died saving them."

Sheppard let out a deep breath and leaned his head on McKay's shoulder, a smile daring to grace his mouth.

"Ow! Ow! Shoulder!" McKay pulled away, grimacing.

"Oh, jeez, sorry! What…?" Sheppard held his hands up as he leaned back, terrified he was hurting him.

"It's OK! Just…a bit…I got a bit of a rocky ride, that's all. I hurt…everywhere." He trailed off, suddenly looking very pale, and in pain.

"Beckett! A little help here!" Sheppard called, a little panicky.

Carson patted Lynn on the shoulder as she was helping Wex to stand up, and shuffled over next to the two men. "All right, Rodney. How are you faring?" He began another examination, mentally following his own set pattern.

McKay was not protesting as he usually did at the flashlight in the eyes, or the hands probing the back of the neck. Carson concentrated hard, knowing his friend must be genuinely in need of this careful scrutiny. He could see the shock in the man's eyes.

"Wex looks well, considering." Carson comforted, and tried to get McKay talking so he could see how he was doing. "Rodney, tell me what happened."

Sheppard and McKay shared a look. The Colonel spoke, but Carson kept his eyes on McKay as he continued his work.

"Wex slipped into the gulley. McKay jumped in after him."

Carson froze. "You bloody fool." He smiled, fearful. "You could have…"

"I know, I know." McKay shrugged, and then winced in pain.

0o0o0

With Pudsey at the controls, the 'jumper headed back to the 'gate. Teyla sat on a rear bench, with one arm around Jinto, and the other around Wex. They were huddled in blankets, faces staring and etched with worry for their fathers.

Ronon and McKay had shrugged off their blankets, and sat facing the boys. They both shivered occasionally.

"I spent seven years running from the Wraith." Ronon announced. No one was sure who he was addressing. "I fear I may spend the next seven running after all of you."

McKay looked up at his neighbour. "That would be fine by me, Ronon. Er…thanks…you know…" He waved his good arm. "Thanks for pulling everyone out."

Ronon looked down at him. "It's OK. Teyla told me what you did. You did well."

McKay glanced about uncomfortably. "Well, yeah." He felt as if he could have said, 'It was nothing', or 'There was no one else', but nothing seemed to fit, so he didn't really say anything much.

0o0o0

When the rear hatch lowered into the 'jumper bay, Elizabeth was waiting, with the other 'jumper pilot, and more medical staff. The anxious leader of Atlantis rushed to the two boys and laid a hand on their faces. "I'm so glad you are OK. Let's get you warmed up and seen to in the infirmary." She stood aside to let the medics at them, and turned to see the other passengers.

"Ronon." She took a step close to him, and took hold of his hands. He towered over her. "Thank you so much. Myro and Halling would surely have died if you had not been there."

The Satedan nodded, and gave her a small smile. "I know."

Elizabeth stepped back a little awkwardly, returning his smile as best she could.

McKay was staring at her, his expression one of relief and also expectation. Elizabeth held out a hand to him and drew near. She carefully held his free hand; he had tucked the other one in his jacket.

"I can't believe what you did, Rodney…no, wait…let me rephrase that. I…we are very proud of you, Rodney, you probably saved their lives." She looked down, gripping his hand tightly. After a moment, she composed herself, and said more loudly, "Here, you all need to change and get looked at. Don't let me keep you." She withdrew her grasp of McKay's hand, and stepped out into the bay. She sighed as she watched them all filter away into the corridor. That hadn't gone quite the way it should have, she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Final chapter up soon. No ship, I promise! 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading everyone. The conclusion, just a bit more opportunity for people to try and show they care about McKay. I must say, they're a bit rubbish at it…

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Once all his cuts had been stitched and dressed, and Carson had decided he didn't even have a concussion, they had let McKay go for a few hours, on strict instruction to call back to the infirmary in the evening for one more check over. Amazingly, Carson thought, he had turned up. The doctor stood by the bed that McKay was perched on, taking his blood pressure, again.

Sheppard wandered in. He nodded to McKay, who grunted back.

"Hey, Carson. How are Myro and Halling?"

"Ah, John. Well, Halling's had to be patched up a bit for some nasty compound fractures, and a wee bit internal bleeding, but he's recovering well from the surgery, and we'll just have to see how things go. Myro, we've had to give him a lot of medication to support his breathing, but he's responding well, it's early days. I'm quite happy with the both of them at the moment, considering." He looked down as he wrote on McKay's chart.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows at what seemed a fairly pessimistic situation, but figured Carson knew what he was talking about.

"How's the shoulder, McKay?"

"Fine. The joys of analgesia, you know."

Carson gave a tut, and scowled at McKay.

Sheppard jumped up on the bed to perch next to McKay. "I guess we'll have to cancel that message to your sister. You tried your best, though," he teased, grinning.

Carson squinted at the Colonel, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, well, it was your idea, not mine!" McKay replied dryly.

"What! I never said you had to jump!"

"As good as!"

"Was not!"

Carson interrupted the two men. "Just hold on a wee minute, here, gentlemen. What are you going on about?"

McKay pointed a finger at Sheppard. "He told me to save them!"

"I did not!"

Before it could all start again, Carson held up his hands. "Woah. Stop there. I thought you were the only one who could reach them, Rodney?"

"I was."

"And you climbed down to help them get back up?"

"Yes."

"But Wex fell?"

"Yeah."

"Are you telling me you jumped in because you thought it would be expected of you?" Carson said incredulously.

Sheppard crossed his arms and gave Carson a hard stare. Carson eyed him suspiciously.

McKay protested. "Hell, no, Carson. You think my ego would be that small? I don't know… Sheppard just reminded me of the nanovirus, you know, when I almost…but that's not why…oh, hell, I just knew my skull was thicker than Wex's, that's all."

Carson had been right there when McKay thought he would be killed by the nanovirus. "Eh? Oh. Right. Died saving kids. Aye, well, I suppose you might have."

Carson mussed his own hair and looked sheepishly at his two friends. "Jings, sorry, lads, I'm just…you know, I was worried for you, Rodney."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "You've got a pretty thick skull, McKay, that's for sure." He muttered, earning a shove from McKay. Then a thought struck him. "Look, I'm really sorry, Rodney. I thought the climb looked reasonable…"

"It worked, you know." McKay interrupted with the quiet comment.

Carson and Sheppard stilled, and gave him quizzical looks.

The Canadian spoke quietly, eyes down. "I took some nasty blows, shielded him. It was quick, but I don't think he'd have made it." He dropped his head to stare at his folded hands on his knees.

Carson laid his hand on McKay's back, and sought his eyes. "Good Lord, Rodney, you were very brave, man. I can't think what made you do it, I really can't. It was…beyond the call of duty."

Sheppard nodded his agreement. McKay sat very still for a whole minute, letting the warmth of Carson's hand on his back remind him he was home. With a long sigh, he then jumped down from the bed, and left the infirmary, with John a step behind all the way.

0o0o0

The door to McKay's lab slid open, and Jinto and Wex wandered in slowly, casting their eyes around.

"What are you doing here?" McKay kept his eyes on the screen.

"Just came to see you." Wex answered.

"How are your dads?" McKay asked, not looking up.

"Good. Home next week, Dr Beckett says. Can we stay for a bit? We'll just be looking, Dr McKay." Wex rambled.

"Well, don't touch anything. And don't take anything apart."

Jinto spoke up. "But you said…"

"I know what I said. And now I'm telling you to leave my stuff alone. Or someone else might have to come and rescue you both. I've done my bit saving kids."

Jinto was standing right next to McKay now, and he placed his hands on the table, next to the keyboard.

"We weren't kids. We were men."

McKay stopped typing and swivelled to look at him. "What?"

"We had performed the Tar-Nat. We were men. We are men." Wex stated blithely.

McKay's eyes grew wide, his jaw slackened. "Right. Men. Listen, Jinto, Wex, whatever you do, just keep all that Tar-Nat stuff to yourselves for a bit, OK? And…just don't tell Dr Zelenka…please?"

"OK, Rodney." They chorused.

McKay smiled. He decided he liked children after all.

THE END


End file.
